1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor switching device.
2. Background Art
An SPDT (single-pole double-throw) switch based on semiconductor switches for switching transmission and reception is used in high-frequency communication devices such as mobile phones (e.g., JP-A 2005-244850 (Kokai)). The SPDT switch is operable to switch an input at a single input terminal to one of two output terminals for signal lines.
For example, an SPDT switch for time-division transmission/reception switching requires that a transmit signal inputted thereto with a large voltage amplitude be free from distortion. To this end, a negative potential signal is used as the low level of a control signal for driving the switch. Inclusion of a negative voltage generating circuit for generating the low level with a negative potential hinders the reduction of switching time.